


Tendrils

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Rape, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize you can’t actually move, and upon inspection you find out exactly why, tendrils, tons of fuchsia colored tendrils, all wrapped around your arms to bind them above your head, coiling around your ankles to hold you in place. That’s when you hear the clicking of high heels on the floor and it isn’t long until the culprit comes into view. The god damn Condesce herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend, he suggested Psii getting attached to the ship via tentacles while the Condesce does something sexual to him.

When you awoke everything felt hazy, you couldn’t recall where you were or how you’d gotten there for the life of you. You attempt to bring a hand up to rub at your eyes, but you realize you can’t actually move, and upon inspection you find out exactly why, tendrils, tons of fuchsia colored tendrils, all wrapped around your arms to bind them above your head, coiling around your ankles to hold you in place. That’s when you hear the clicking of high heels on the floor and it isn’t long until the culprit comes into view. The god damn Condesce herself.

She gives this smirk as she steps closer, a hand is placed gently on your cheek and you snap at it, barely missing. The corners of her lips slip downward into a disappointed scowl and she slaps you hard across the face, telling you to respect your empress.

You won’t ever respect her, but you go quiet and still, just glaring up at her. She tells you she’s going to synch you to the ship because she needs a pilot and you fucking abhor the idea because you don’t want to do shit for her. She places a hand on your head, petting you gently and letting her fingers trace along your horns, it makes you shudder and you curse yourself for feeling anything at all from this.

“be a good buoy for me psii”

You hate her stupid puns and the unusually soft tone of her voice, it makes you sick.

“Make me.”

Those were clearly the wrong words as she starts smirking again and you take a moment to curse the fact that you can’t ever keep snide comments to yourself. She tugs gently on a horn, eliciting a small gasp from you, before backing up and simply watching you.

“that what you R-E-ELLY want”

You don’t answer and that’s exactly what she wanted. Suddenly the tendrils tighten around your arms and you hiss, glaring and opening your mouth to curse at her as one tendril begins sliding up your body, circling around your torso a few times before abruptly shoving itself into your mouth. You scream and curse around it as that thing starts forcing its way down your throat. You’re not taking this shit, you refuse. So you bite down as hard as you can, you taste blood and it makes you smirk a little as that thing pulls out of your mouth.

You think you heard the Condesce hiss and you briefly wonder if she felt that. She tells you you’ll regret it and that she’s going to see you connected one way or another. Then the lower half of your suit is torn away and you’re exposed, sheathe and nook fully on display to that witch. She’s eyeing you up and down and it makes you sick.

Suddenly the tendrils around your ankles are pulling your legs apart and you’re struggling, trying desperately to get free as you feel one of those things moving up the back of your leg. That’s really all the warning you get before it’s being forcefully shoved right up your wastechute. You bite back a scream as you feel that slimy thing working deeper and deeper inside of you and you groan and try pushing it out with your muscles, though it does no good whatsoever.

She’s laughing and you look up to shoot her a glare, but you see her stroking her intimidatingly sized bulge and you quickly lower your head again. You think that fucking tentacle’s been feeding into your ass for a long enough time to be snaking through your intestines and you’re about to wonder when it’ll stop when you feel a second one start forcing its way in next to the first. These things are big and you can feel yourself starting to tear from it as the Condesce steps closer. She asks if you’re going to be good and you spit in her face.

She really doesn’t like that because in a split second she’s grinding up against you, that massive bulge starting to press into your nook and this time you scream, you scream loud because that fucking hurts. Your nook is already tight from those tendrils in your ass and now this gigantic fucking bulge is getting forced into you and it’s too much. You’re tearing, both of your holes are tearing and you just let your head roll to the side as she tells you how tight and amazing you feel.

You wish you could kill her. But all you can do is whimper pitifully as she begins to thrust, one hand tangling in your hair to yank your head back. You let the tendril slide into your mouth without a fight this time and just choke and gag as it starts down your throat. She thrusts harder, forcing her entire length in and out every time and your eyes roll back in your head, sparking pathetically as though they could do any real good against her.

You feel every one of those writhing tendrils hit somewhere that you’re certain they aren’t supposed to be and you vomit around the one in your mouth, bile leaking down your chin and out your nose, burning horribly. You can feel her bulge twitch and suddenly she’s slamming it in fully and releasing, spilling copious amounts of fuchsia into your nook, it’s so much, way too much and then it’s spilling out in other places and you realize it’s coming from those fucking tentacles too.

The ones in your ass pull out a ways as they release, filling up every inch of you that they can while the one in your mouth pumps it directly into your stomach, which you hadn’t realized it was in until then. Your stomach bulges and you whine pathetically as the one in your mouth pulls out and the two in your ass shove right back in. The Condesce is looking at you like you’re a cut of meat and she licks her lips as she pulls her massive bulge out of you, leaving your nook gaping for all that genetic material to ooze out of.

“ready to cooperate now”

She’s back to smirking and you suck in a breath as those tendrils continue moving around inside of you, displacing the fluid and forcing some of it out to drip down your thighs. You want to scream at her, to tell her you won’t ever bow down to her, but you know she’s got you defeated, there’s nothing you can do. So you lower your head and bite your lip.

“Ye2, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for drabbles please send me a message here or tumblr (bootyshortscronus) the filthier and more depraved the better. No limits on pairings or kinks.


End file.
